The Decision
by Lenacchi
Summary: Byakuya tidak perlu menjadi seorang ayah untuk memahami arti tidak rela melepaskan gadis kecilnya untuk orang lain. Sedari dulu, ia telah memutuskan untuk menggandakan perannya bagi Rukia, menjadi seorang kakak, sekaligus menjadi seorang ayah / "Aku ingin melamar Rukia." / Ketika seseorang melamar adik perempuannya, apa keputusan Byakuya?


**Bleach** _by_ **Tite Kubo**

.

.

**The Decision**

Warning : future fiction, OOC, typo(s), contains (romance) IchiRuki and Kuchiki-Kurosaki/Family-Drama.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan bernuansa tradisional yang kental malam itu tak pernah sepanas ini. Para pelayan keluarga Kuchiki yang penasaran harus mati-matian menekan rasa keingintahuan mereka yang sulit sekali untuk dibendung. Beberapa pelayan wanita telah bergerombol dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang sepertinya mungkin terjadi di dalam ruang tamu.

Berbeda dengan kondisi di balik pintu, suasana mencekam terjadi di antara dua orang pria yang duduk penuh kesopanan. Atmosfir di ruangan mulai terasa berat dan menyesakkan. Malam itu, Kurosaki Ichigo bertandang ke kediaman besar Kuchiki. Ia datang sebagai tamu terhormat.

Sang tamu tahu sepasang manik abu di depannya tak pernah memiliki kesungguhan untuk berbaik hati pada dirinya. Byakuya selalu berpikir bahwa Ichigo adalah pembawa bencana. Karena itulah ia tak pernah suka jika adiknya harus menjalankan misi bersama pemuda keturunan shinigami dan quincy itu.

Jika harus memilih, Byakuya rela mengorbankan Abarai Renji yang juga wakil kapten di divisinya untuk memposisikannya dalam bahaya, dibanding harus memberi ruang untuk Rukia dan Ichigo bersama. Karena Byakuya khawatir akan keselamatan Rukia dan juga takut jika suatu hari keduanya mulai merasakan benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka.

Namun Byakuya tak selalu berkuasa dalam menentukan misi yang harus dijalankan Rukia. Ia tahu batasnya dan tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang atau mungkin, lebih buruknya lagi, jika Rukia mulai menyadari pengekangan yang diam-diam dilakukan Byakuya padanya.

.

"Jadi begitulah…"

Kurosaki Ichigo menutup kalimatnya. Namun Byakuya tak pernah benar-benar menyimak penuturan si bocah Kurosaki. Memori ingatannya terlalu sering berputar mundur ke masa lalu selama beberapa hari terakhir. Byakuya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semua itu adalah pertanda akan datangnya hari ini, namun sayangnya ia tak mempedulikannya.

Pria yang berstatus sebagai penerus Klan Kuchiki itu teringat akan pertemuan pertama dengan Hisana hingga akhir kisah hidup mereka berdua dengan ditutup wasiat dari sang isteri tentang adik perempuannya. Satu-satunya penyesalan Hisana.

Kemudian ingatannya melayang ketika gadis kecil itu ia temukan di sekolah shinigami. Ia gadis yang pintar dan berpotensi menjadi shinigami andalan Gotei 13 di kemudian hari. Seketika itu pula, Byakuya sadar, melindungi gadis yang sudah pintar melindungi dirinya sendiri sangatlah sulit. Rukia tipe yang bebas. Rukia tak serupa dengan dirinya yang terkekang.

Potongan kisah hidup Byakuya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika telinganya yang peka mendengar Ichigo batuk dengan sengaja. Ichigo merasa diacuhkan sedari tadi. Pemuda berambut oranye itu telah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Bagi Byakuya, usia tersebut belum cukup matang untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Apalagi dengan adik kesayangannya.

Ia tak peduli dengan kata orang-orang tentang sekuat apa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia juga tak terlalu peduli dengan desas-desus tentang pengangkatan Ichigo menjadi shinigami yang telah resmi menjadi salah satu bagian dari Gotei 13, juga tak ingin terlalu ikut campur dengan keputusan beberapa pihak yang menginginkan Ichigo bergabung dalam posisi strategis di divisi penting, seperti Divisi Zero.

Baginya, Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah bocah yang menganggu kehidupannya.

"Aku ingin melamar Rukia."

Byakuya telah mengulur-ulur waktu agar tidak mendengar kalimat ini dari Ichigo.

Kurosaki ini datang untuk melamar adiknya. Melamar memiliki arti bahwa orang ini akan membawa Rukia pergi. Byakuya merasa bahwa kata merampas lebih cocok untuk situasinya. Byakuya anti-Ichigo. Ia memiliki lusinan alasan untuk menolak lamaran Ichigo. Ia memikirkan harus memulai dari yang mana.

Sementara itu, Ichigo mulai jengah dengan tingkah Byakuya yang datar dan terlihat seperti orang melamun. Ia gencar mengajak Byakuya berdiskusi tentang hal ini dan Byakuya selalu menghindar. Sekarang, Ichigo tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besar ini. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berantakan jika ia mengamuk dan berakhir dengan adu mulut dengan Byakuya. Karena itulah kesabaran Ichigo akan diuji. Ia harus meletakkan dirinya agar tidak menginjak ranjau yang dapat mengacaukan rencananya. Dan itu sulit sekali.

Byakuya menghela napasnya. Mulai membuka hatinya untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku tak ingin mengulang pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan ini?"

.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. Pembicaraan di ruang tamu belum kunjung selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbau negatif mulai menggelitik hatinya.

Ia terburu-buru pulang ketika berpapasan dengan Kurosaki Isshin di dekat bangunan Divisi Empat. Entah sengaja atau tidak, ayah dari Ichigo itu berceloteh tentang kunjungan Ichigo ke kediamannya—soal bertemu Byakuya dan …lamaran.

Ichigo selalu berkata bahwa Rukia tak perlu ikut campur pada permasalahan ini. Meskipun, tentu saja, Rukia terkait di dalamnya, tapi untuk urusan bertemu calon kakak ipar adalah tanggung jawab Ichigo.

Rukia mulai mempertanyakan apakah yang dilakukannya dengan diam saja adalah keputusan yang benar? Padahal yang ia inginkan hanyalah menghadapi segalanya bersama.

"Ck, Ichigo bodoh! Urusan antar pria apanya!? Akh, apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam!?"

.

"Aku … tidak tahu."

Jawaban Ichigo jauh dari bayangan Byakuya.

Dia berani datang pada Byakuya, duduk bersama secara formal dan sekarang satu-satunya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Byakuya dijawab dengan _tidak tahu_. Dimana letak keseriusan pemuda ini pada Rukia?

Ichigo dapat membaca raut heran ketika matanya melihat kerutan di kening Byakuya. Tapi hanya jawaban itu yang terpikir olehnya. Otaknya sudah berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban terbaiknya, tapi ketika wajah Rukia yang terbayang, semua jawaban yang berputar di kepalanya tiba-tiba memudar.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa aku jatuh cinta padanya, juga tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku mulai tak ingin Rukia jauh dariku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu jawabannya. Jadi, jika jawaban yang kauinginkan adalah karena aku mencintainya, bukankah itu terlalu … klise? Tentu saja aku melakukan semuanya sejauh ini karena aku mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya."

Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Hilang sudah ekspresi tenangnya. Satu-satunya rasa yang tersisa adalah kegugupan. Bukan hanya karena keberadaan Byakuya, tapi juga karena satu pertanyaan sederhananya—tentu saja Byakuya selalu memiliki cara mengintimidasi yang baik—Ichigo tahu fakta itu sejak lama.

"Apakah kau keberatan, Byakuya?"

Byakuya benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Entahlah," adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia berikan pada Ichigo saat ini.

.

Rukia memilih berlari ketika melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi keluar dari gerbang kediamannya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang masih belum sadar tengah ia kejar.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh. Seketika itu juga ia mendapati orang yang menjadi alasannya datang ke kediaman Kuchiki, Ichigo tersenyum dan—

BUK! Satu pukulan tepat di perut Ichigo.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?!" protes Ichigo di sela erangan kesal dan sakitnya.

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih!?"

Masih memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit, mulut Ichigo mulai terbuka untuk protes. Tapi kembali tersenyum ketika mendapati raut gugup Rukia.

"La-lalu bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan _Nii-sama_?"

"Entahlah."

"Ichigo, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius."

"Lalu kenapa jawabanmu sama sekali tidak jelas?"

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia lupa, terkadang gadis mungilnya ini bukanlah sosok penyabar dalam kondisi tertentu. Ia meluruskan tubuhnya dan menatap Rukia. "Karena memang hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang."

Mendadak Ichigo mengacak rambut jingganya kesal. Ia menggerutu sambil mengajak Rukia berjalan bersisian dengan dirinya.

"Kalau nanti kita punya anak perempuan dan ada laki-laki yang melamarnya, akan kupastikan dia lebih menderita dari apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang."

"Hah? _Kita_ katamu?"

Ichigo mengangguk polos. "_Kita_. Kau dan aku."

"Pe-percaya diri sekali."

Rukia tak bisa tidak tersenyum malu. Ia lupa, kadang kepolosan laki-laki ini membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra untuk menutupi rona merah yang sering muncul tiba-tiba di wajahnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Byakuya dan semua shinigami berstatus kapten datang ke divisi yang kini telah dipimpin oleh Kyouraku. Seperti biasanya, ada rapat yang mewajibkan semua kapten tiap divisi datang ke sana. Sebenarnya Byakuya tak begitu yakin dengan kata rapat. Mereka hanya akan berbincang sebentar dan kemudian beberapa pelayan datang membawakan botol-botol kecil dengan makanan ringan lainnya. Kyouraku memang selalu licik dalam hal menutupi motif aslinya yang sebenarnya ingin mengadakan pesta kecil, dengan beberapa _sake_ tentu saja.

Dengan alasan yang ia karang, Byakuya berhasil menghindari malam yang akan terasa cepat itu. Ia mungkin butuh penenangan, tapi seorang Kuchiki tidak melarikan diri dengan _sake_ atau semacamnya. Satu-satunya masalah yang menggerogoti kepalanya masih sama dengan yang kemarin.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia cemas dengan keputusan Ichigo tentang rencana pernikahan dan semacamnya. Sejauh ini, ia tak pernah mendengar kisah dengan akhir bahagia di kehidupan cinta shinigami. Byakuya paham betul, Kurosaki Isshin tahu dan harusnya mencegah anaknya untuk melamar Rukia, adiknya.

"Oh, Kuchiki-_taichou_!"

Pria keturunan Shiba itu terlihat tanpa beban menyapanya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjadi keluarga dalam waktu dekat. Seolah-olah hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo tidak mengingatkan pria itu tentang kisahnya dengan sang mendiang isteri.

Byakuya kehilangan Hisana. Isshin kehilangan Masaki. Mereka shinigami yang tidak beruntung dalam urusan percintaan. Atau mungkin saja shinigami memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bahagia dengan pasangan mereka.

"Aku tak yakin mereka akan dapat hidup bersama."

Isshin memaklumi kalimat yang dilontarkan Byakuya. Seperti yang dikatakan Urahara Kisuke, Byakuya bukan tipe orang yang dapat diajak bercanda. Apalagi ini soal adik kecilnya.

Sebagai orang dewasa yang memiliki pengalaman hidup yang lebih dibanding dengan pria Kuchiki itu, mungkin ada baiknya ia sedikit membantu Byakuya mengurangi beban dipundaknya serta isi kepalanya perlu rekontruksi ulang.

"Kau terlalu lama memikirkan masa lalu, Kuchiki."

Byakuya mendelik kepada Isshin. Ada sedikit aura tidak terima dengan kalimat yang membuat dirinya seolah-olah orang yang tak pernah memikirkan masa depan.

"Masa lalu selalu memberi pentunjuk untuk dapat menentukan keputusan yang harus diambil di masa depan."

Isshin terkekeh. Jawaban khas orang tua dan … terkesan kuno.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, aku ingin bertanya, saat kau melamar isterimu dulu, apa kau pernah memikirkan akhir kisah kalian?" tanya Isshin. Namun Isshin tak benar-benar menunggu jawaban dari Byakuya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—Tidak, bukan? Karena saat itu, kau hanya memikirkan _sekarang _dan tidak peduli bagaimana nantinya. Dan harusnya kau mengerti, bahwa itulah yang terjadi pada adikmu dan anakku sekarang."

Pernyataan Isshin rupanya mengenai tepat pada sasarannya. Isshin tak lagi mendengar argumen baru keluar dari mulut si penerus klan Kuchiki. Byakuya memang tak seberuntung Isshin. Isshin dan isterinya sempat hidup dengan bahagia, melarikan dari semua jerat pengikat yang menghalangi hubungan keduanya, serta dikaruniai tiga orang anak yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa.

Sedangkan Byakuya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tetap mempertahankan Hisana kala itu. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, cinta membutakan segalanya. Meskipun mereka tak sempat memiliki keturunan, meskipun di belakang mereka orang-orang membicarakan status Hisana yang tak sebanding dengan kebangsawanan Kuchiki, toh, mereka tidak merasa bahwa kebahagiaan mereka akan dirampas dengan mudah.

Byakuya mungkin melupakan perasaan hangat yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. Perasaan dimana ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja walaupun keadaan berkata sedang tak baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Kuchiki-_san_? Apakah kau masih perlu waktu untuk berpikir lagi? Kurasa mereka berdua sangat membutuhkan restu darimu."

Ia benar-benar harus mendinginkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan. Keputusan yang ia anggap sebagai langkah bijak dalam mengakhiri masalah yang dengan sukses mengganggu pikiran dan menurunkan produktivitasnya dalam bekerja beberapa waktu terakhir.

.

"Byakuya!"

Ichigo dengan spontan memanggil Byakuya yang baru saja dilihatnya keluar dari gedung Divisi Satu. Kandidat yang disebut-sebut akan mengisi posisi penting di Divisi Zero itu bergerak cepat sebelum Byakuya sempat mencari alasan untuk pergi.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan soal yang kemarin—"ujar Ichigo cepat sambil mengimbangi langkah Byakuya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, lakukan sesukamu," sela Byakuya.

"Tapi, Byakuya—eh, a-apa?" Manik madu Ichigo menatapnya setengah tidak percaya. "—apa itu artinya kau … mengizinkan kami?"

Byakuya masih tak menoleh padanya dan tetap berjalan. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau menyebutnya."

Ichigo hampir akan berteriak ketika Byakuya secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia telah memberikan restu pada hubungannya dan Rukia untuk ke langkah selanjutnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin menurunkan wibawanya di depan calon kakak ipar yang galak ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keturunan Kuchiki," kata Byakuya.

Ha, pernyataan ini bahkan dengan jelas sampai ke telinga Ichigo yang tidak memiliki gangguan. Ia akan tertawa dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Pengendalian emosinya benar-benar dipertaruhkan.

"Um, Byakuya … secara teknis, anakku dan Rukia adalah Kurosaki."

Byakuya berhenti melangkah dan memutuskan berdiri berhadapan dengan calon adik iparnya. "Aku tidak peduli, satu dari mereka harus ada yang menjadi penerus Kuchiki."

"Ma-maksudmu, aku harus punya anak lebih dari satu!?"

Pipi Ichigo memerah. Ia sedikit tersipu dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

Byakuya kembali melangkah tanpa mempedulikan Kurosaki yang sehari lalu masih ia anggap sebagai kuman yang harus ia hindari. Apa yang ia pikirkan hingga memutuskan untuk menitipkan adiknya pada si pembawa bencana ini?

"Byakuya, terima kasih!" teriak Ichigo ketika ia pikir harus melakukan itu sebelum lupa karena telanjur tenggelam dalam euforia kegembiraan.

Dari belakang punggungnya, sayup-sayup Byakuya mendengar suara Rukia yang datang lalu memarahi Ichigo karena pria itu berteriak dan ia bilang Ichigo telah mengganggu orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

Byakuya tak tahu apakah keputusan yang ia ambil benar atau sa—

"Rukia, ayo, secepatnya kita menikah!"

—lah.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar hal itu malah membuat telinga Byakuya panas dan segera berpikir untuk mengasah lagi Senbonzakuranya.

Astaga, rupanya ia masih setengah tidak rela.

.

.

THE END

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!

Kritik dan saran kamu akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka :D

* * *

**Banjarmasin, 24 November 2013**


End file.
